Dear Diary: Brothers Best Friend
by Liam-Paynexoxo
Summary: For the past two years of Rocky's life a lot of things have changed. R
1. Diary's and notes

My Brothers Best friend Rocky P.O.V Dear Diary,  
Today I turned 18 so I decided to write this diary about the last 2 crazy years of my were do I start? Ok about 2 years ago my best friend started dating..I can't even say it... Gunther! I know I was suripsed to I mean all those years her being horrible to him really she fancied him! When she first told me I thought she was joking or she bumped her head! When she told me she was serious I was like hit me with a jar of pickles and know it's still hit me with a jar of pickles! I'm not being horrible or anything but I would of never thought of them as being a couple but I guess I was totally wrong! The bad bit of them going out was that we werent Rocky and Cece anymore it was Cece and Gunther! I felt like a third wheel we hardly hung out on our own it was all three of us or just me and them two making out! I couldnt even hang out with Ty and Tinka because there dating too which leaves me with Deuce. Dont get me wrong I like Deuce but there's only somethings you can do with a guy.I means it's not like I could talk about guys to a guy or go to the salon I mean I could of but It would be a bit worrid! The good thing about Deuce is that he's single Which meant I didnt have to feel like a third wheel! Oh yea I forget to mention that Dina and Deuce broke up no one knew why! Deuce didnt tell anyone he shut himself out he didnt leave his house for a week but I helped him get through it since everyone elsewas to busy in each others mouth! Ok you might think that so far my life is pretty normal so let me tell you when my life got a little it started when Cece tricked me into babysitting flynn! "Omg thanks so much Rocks! My mom's left me to look after Flynn but I totally forgot I had plans with Gunther cause it's our 2 month anniversery! He said he had some big suprise! I think tonight may be the night!"  
"Hold on there sister way to much information! Anyway good luck!" I hugged her and she went! After the most boring 15 minutes of my life I decided to text Deuce.  
Rocky: Hey Deuce Im stuck lukin after Flynn wanna cum over! Plez xoxo Deuce: Lol sure b there in 2 After 2 minutes of me waiting he came. "Hey Deuce I'm so glad your here Im really bored!"  
"No Fear the king of fun is hear!"  
"Lol so wanna watch a film?"  
"Sure wheres Flynn?"  
"Playing video games in his room! I asked him if he wanted to watch a film he's exact words were 'Look babe I know I'm a piece of eye candy and everything but Rocky this is not a date it would be wrong seeing as I'm your best friends brother and I'm only 10 hope your understand' I decided to play along with him!"  
"Man if he dosent turn into Ty I'll eat my headphones!"  
"I know right!"  
"So what films Cece got?"  
"The hole, Street dance 2 or Jaws 2?"  
"The hole I love that film!"  
"Then the hole it is!"  
After half an hour of us watching the film I fell asleep next to deuce. I woke up again at 3 o'clock and saw a note on the coffee table.  
Heyya Rocks you and Deuce look adorable asleep! Anyway I'm staying round Gunthers tonight so can you look after flynn plez! Thnxs x After I read the note I woke up Deuce! "Deuce wake up!" "What time is it?!" He said half asleep "3:15!"  
"Can I stay here it's to late to go home now?!"  
"Yea you can sleep on the couch I'll sleep in Cece's room!"  
"Ok thanks!"  
"Night!"  
"Night!"  
So Diary thats when my life started to get a little bit complicated. Anyway I better be going I'll be back Rocky xoxo


	2. Pancakes and Bestfriends

Dear Diary,  
Hey It's Rocky again. I'm here to finish of my life story! Ok were was I? It got a little bit more coplicated when Cece woke me up. "Rocky wake up!"  
"What do you want it's saturday?"  
"Arent you going to ask me about last night?"  
"Oh yea! So did you?"  
"Yea!"  
"Please dont say your pregnent? I cant have my best friend being on 16 and pregnent!"  
"No I'm not pregnent! Anyway why is Deuce asleep on my couch!"  
"He stayed over is that ok?!"  
"Yea did you get my note?"  
"Yea what's with you and deuce look adorable asleep?"  
"It meant you to to should totally go out. I mean you to are always hanging out together so basically you to are already going out!"  
"Whatever Cece!"  
"Oh come on I took a picture of you to sleeping on the couch together your all cuddled up to him it is so adorable you should put it on your christmas cards!"  
"Cece I'm going to put this in the nicist way! There is never ever going to be a me and Deuce so get it out of your mind!"  
"If you say so! So how was Flynn!"  
"I didnt even know he was hear he was in his room all day!"  
"I know I could of just left him alone!"  
"I know do you wanna get some breakfast!"  
"Sure!"  
We went to the kitchen to see Deuce snoring on the couch!I'm suprised I didnt wake up with Deuce's snoring "Hey Deuce get up!"  
"Mom i'm to tired to go to school!"  
"Deuce it's saturday and I'm not your mom!"  
"Oh yea!"  
"Wanna have some breakfast?!"  
"Yea wanna me to make some pancakes?"  
"Yea your pancakes are like little drops of heaven!"  
"And dont forget I'm also super hot!" I pushed him playfully "Hello Am I invisabled?!" Cece said "Oh sorry Do you want pancakes to Cece?" I said "Thank you that's all I wanted!"  
Deuce taught me how to make his special pancake recipe I still know it after two years!  
"This pancakes are like totally amazing!"  
"I know right I'm just a totally amazing cook!"  
"Sure you are! Hey Cece whats the matter with your pancakes?"  
"I text Gunther 5 minutes ago and he hasent answered!"  
"Oh my god some call the police!" Deuce said Sarcastically.  
"Deuce Jeremy left his shaver in the bathroom do you want me to shave your catterpila's off!" I laughed.  
"Cece it's alright his phone might need charging or he's in the shower or he's having a nap or? Deuce a little bit of help please!"  
"Yea Cece come on it's only like 5 minutes it's not like an hour or a day!"  
"I know but I'm just worrid about what happened yesterday! He's the only guy I've ever really loved!"  
"If your that worrid why dont you visit him!"  
"I guess ok I'll go visit him thanks!" And she walked out the door happily "Dips on her pancakes!" I say "For a girl you can eat!"  
"You know what this means! Were stuck looking after Flynn again! I'm so stupid!"  
"Well actully your stuck looking after him I have to go to work!"  
"Please dont leave me with alone with Flynn!"  
"Rocky I have to work his my uncle he already hates me if I dont turn up he'll put me on bathroom duty!"  
"Well Ok!"  
"Sorry I know Cece always hang's out with Gunther which leaves you with me annd Know I'm leaving you alone cause I have to work!"#  
"It's Ok I mean I like hanging out with you we have fun but I just miss having my best friend around!" There was a long silence "Well I better get to work bye!"  
"See ya!"  
This was the part of the day that I hated. I'd never been alone before I had always had Cece by side. When Deuce used to go to work I was really lonely I hated it! I felt like I had no one. I never talked about it to Cece she properly wouldnt have undstood. So I just pretended to be happy! Anyway that's another part of my lonley coplicated life Peace out Rocky xoxo 


	3. Arguments and Love

Dear Diary,  
Hey so so far not much has happened but belive me it's just get better!  
So Cece was still at Gunthers so I was stuck looking after Flynn on my own like a total loner. "Hey Rocks where's your Boyfriend?"Cece said as she barged through the door looking all red.  
"If you mean Deuce his at work!"  
"You guys should totally date!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Oh come on you guys were just flirting in the kitchen he totally feels the same way!"  
"I hope so because were just friends get over it!Guys and Girls can be friends you know! Were not you and Gunther! Talking about Gunther what happend?"  
"Well were not Cece and Gunther anymore"  
"What you guys were perfect in a weird sort of way! What happend"  
"He said that I was to controlive over him! Its your fault!"  
"My fault why?"  
"It was your idea for me to visit him in the first place if it wasent for you we would still be Cece and Gunther! You ruined my last chance of happiness"  
"Were not in a film! I've ruined your chance of happiness you've ruined my life! I hate how you think you know everything. Like why I hangout with Deuce. The only reason I hang out with Deuce is because you were to busy with Gunther to notice me What do you think about that!" I said crying and I stormed out to find Deuce! I started with Crustys.  
"Hey Uncle Frank!"  
"Hey Rocky have you been crying!"  
"It's just my hayfever playing up! Where's Deuce?"  
"He's just finished!"  
"Thanks!"  
So I went to his apartment. I knocked on the door the only person I could talk to is Deuce! I trust him we've grown really close these last couple of weeks. I couldn't talk to Ty because he's useless and he's properly with Tinka. I couldn't talk to Tinka because she would properly blame me to for ruining her brothers happiness. I properly shouldnt talk to Gunther and talking to Flynn would be a big mistake!  
"Hey Rocky are you alright!"  
"Not really! Can I come in?"  
"Sure!"  
I stepped in to see the house full of Deuce's family. He led me into he's room.  
"So whats the matter?"  
"Well me and Cece had an argument!"  
"Really well thats normal you guys are always arguing!"  
"I know well this is different! Well Gunthers dumped Cece and she blames me!"  
"Huh Why?"  
"Well apartantly it was my fault for telling her to see Gunther! So then I told her about how she's ruined my life and I'm always hanging out with you because she's to busy with Gunther to notice me and then I stormed out and I feel really bad because she hasent ruined my life! I dont know what to do!"  
"How come it's your fault?"  
"Because I told her to talk to him!"  
"That's stupid! I mean she's got her own mind she didnt have to listen to you! Don't blame your self I mean she's always mad if he dosent text back right away or he dosent but any kisses at the end of his texts It was going to happen anyway!"  
"I guess your right! I'm so glad I've got a friend like you!" I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. I got really embarrsed and got red. "Sorry!"  
"Na it's alright!" He winked at me. I started to get redder and my stomach was doing backflips thats when I relised I had feelings for deuce! My life was so mixed up! 


	4. Whisky and Blind dates

Dear Diary I couldnt help but like Deuce as much as I tried I just couldnt get him out of his head. I needed to talk to cece but then I remebered we had an argument and she would just say I told you so or took you long enough. So I just acted normally I walked to school with Deuce as usual we talked about the usaul things.  
"So have you talked to Cece yet?"  
"No why should I her problem she can fix it! I'm just so sick of me having to do what she says all the time! Have you?"  
"Yep?"  
"Do you think she's right?"  
"No she just came to moan at me and told me it was my fault to! She also slapped me!"  
"Wow she has some anger Issues!"  
"You dont say I had to put Ice on it and cream!" I laughed he's so funny! "Can ask you a favour? Can I cancel on you tonight?!"  
"You have other friends?" I said sarcasticlly "Na your brother set me up on a blind date!" A blind date a blind date! I swear once I get my hands on him he'll be under the ground! I tried to not act jelous! "Oh ok! I'll just sit home alone!" I pretended to wipe fake tears "Can I ask you something? What happened between you and Dina?" "Well she um... Sort of...Um... Cheated on me?" My mouth dropped open!  
"She cheated on you? Um when I mean where?!" I said confussed.  
"At your sweet sixteen!"  
"My sweet sixteen with who? Please dont finish the sentance with my cousin Ryan!"  
"Well...!"  
"Oh my Gondola! And everyone thought he was going to turn out gay!" He laughed. I'm just glad he didnt get upset about talking about it.  
"Well we better get to school!" "Ok!" We both continued to walk to school.  
After school I decided to go to crustys to check out Deuce's date! It was Maddison the pretty blonde cheerleader. She was laughing at his Joke he looked really happy I wanted to do something but I loved him to much to hurt him like Dina did! So I decided to go back to the apartment. When I got home there was a note from my mom.  
Dear Rocky I'm going out with girls. Ty's properly out with Tinka and your Dad will be back at midnight.  
Love Mom X I was really depressed with having no friends because Deuce has a new girlfriend I'll always be a third a wheel so I went into the cupboard and found my dad's whisky and drank some! I know what your thinking Rocky Blue drinking? But I was really upset and when your upset you do something stupid and no one was home so all I had to worry about was if I woke up in a boat to England or wake up in my own pool of sick. When it got 7 I had nearly finished a whole bottle when Deuce came in through the window. He took the whisky bottle out of my hand! "Hey!" He stared at me angryily! "What are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm drowning my sorrows!"  
"Rocky!"  
"What I have no friends! I have no one I dont have Cece, I dont have Tinka, I dont have my brother, I dont have Gunther I dont even have you!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Why Maddison why not me? I LOVE YOU Deuce more than a friend!" Thats the last thing I remeber before blacking out. I woke up later. I rubbed my eyes trying to remeber what happened last night. "Oh my!" I said jumping up. I ran over to Cece's "Cece open up!"  
"What do you want?"  
"I did something stupid!"  
"You better come in!" I walked into her apartment. "What did you do? Did you get a c on a math test?" She said sarcastically I ignored her comment and sat on her couch "Well you were right I like Deuce!"  
"Well na! How is that stupid!"  
"You havent heard what happened!"  
"Your Pregnent! Your so young dont through you life away!" She said Dramtically!  
"No!"  
"Phew!"  
"Well Ty set him up on a blind date with that Cheerleader Maddison!"  
"Wow a Cheerleader! Really?" I rolled my eyes "Can I finish?"  
"Oh sorry!"  
"Well I got upset so I drank a bottle of my dads Whisky!"  
"No way! Your a real wild Child! I havent even got drunk yet!"  
"I know right! Well then Deuce visited me after his date and I sort of told him I loved him and then I blacked out and when I woke he wasent there! What should I do?"  
"Wow! well firstly your gonna have a shower and brush your teeth cause girl your breath stinks then get dressed and then come and find me and well try and lie through our teeth!" I smiled "Thanks!" Then I walked out. After I got dressed I went back to Cece's apartment.  
"Well I came up with a few idea's!"  
"Okay!"  
"Firsty I could tell Deuce you've moved to Australlia when really you have only moved to Canada!"  
"Um let me think,NO!  
"No need to be moody! The second Idea which is not that exciting than moving to Canada is just not saying anything pretend you dont remeber!"  
"What happens if he asks!"  
"Well just say it was the whisky talking!"  
"Cece that is the best idea you have ever come up with!"  
"Thanks I think! I'm sorry about me ignoring!"  
"I'm sorry to!"  
"Friends!"  
"Bezzie's!" I hugged her. "Ok we better go to shake it up chicago!" "Okay I just need to get my bag!" I checked my phone to see I had a text from Deuce:  
Hey Rocks We need 2 talk plez :) x I gulped he properly wanted to talk about last night. I text back.  
KK come to shake it up chicago!  
After Shake it Up!  
I saw Deuce waiting for me I was dreading it I've totally killed our friendship all because of my big fat gob!  
"Hey Deuce what did you wanna talk about?"  
"I'll tell you at Crustys!"  
"Um Ok!"  
At Crustys "So what did you wanna talk about?"  
"Well it's about yesterday!" I nodded while shoving my pizza in my mouth. "Was it true what you said!"  
I dicided to do Cece's idea. "What did I say?"  
"Well I dont know if it was the whisky talking!"  
"Spit it out!"  
"You said you loved me more than a friend!" Maybe it would be better if I just told I mean what's the worse that could happen. Expect rejection, humiliation and embarasment!  
"Well sort of!"  
"You like me like me!"  
"Well kind of!"  
"So...!"  
"Look at the time better go I'm going to be late for a choir practise!" I ran out of crustys and went to find Cece. I've just aranged my own funaral! 


End file.
